


【面玲】佐野玲於喝醉了

by Juuuli0928



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juuuli0928/pseuds/Juuuli0928
Relationships: Sano Reo/Sekiguchi Mandy, 面玲 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【面玲】佐野玲於喝醉了

佐野玲於喝醉了

工地的哥哥们都知道，佐野玲於很容易喝醉，喝醉后还很粘人。

“玲於喝醉之后拉着我的手，我问他怎么了，他笑嘻嘻地说没有，就是有点小寂寞。”

“好可爱啊～”

某钓鱼爱好者如是说道。

作为被工地宠大的小孩，即使小孩儿现在已经二十多岁是可以独当一面的男子汉了，但是怎么说都还是哥哥们眼中的弟弟。

被宠着的肆无忌惮，被偏爱的有恃无恐。

年末庆功宴，晚上大家都聚在公司一起吃吃喝喝，啤酒你一杯我一杯地下肚，本来还在哥哥中大声彰显自己男子气概的玲於举着玻璃杯喝了几杯之后便不怎么说话了，一个人闷闷地在角落刷着手机，面色潮红。

片冈直人注意到小孩儿喝醉了，走到他身边拍拍他的头让他回去休息。

看着玲於一个人恍恍惚惚地往回走的片冈哥哥有点担心，又有点头大，这边酒过三巡队友们还拽着他不让走，那边又怕小孩醉过头了不能一个人好好休息，于是他看到了同样坐在一边拿着水杯笑着看着队友和前辈胡闹的曼迪。

“曼迪，你喝了多少？”片冈直人问。

“没多少，我不敢喝太多，玲於说他不喜欢我喝酒的味道。”

片冈拍拍曼迪的肩膀，“给你个任务，刚刚玲於一个人走了，他有点喝醉了我不放心，你去看看他。”

“唉？”

“别唉了快去！”片冈用力把曼迪推出门外，下一秒片冈就被不省心的队友给拽回去，曼迪还隐约透过门听到岩田刚典拉长着声音对片冈撒娇让他喝酒的声音。

谢谢naoto桑的牺牲，我一定会照顾好玲於的——曼迪感动地想。

玲於毕竟喝醉了走不快，曼迪很快就追上了他，正要开口，却看到玲於一个转弯打开了舞蹈室的门钻了进去。

不会这个样子还要跳舞吧？曼迪一边想着一边追上去。

曼迪知道小孩的脾气，他在打开门前偷偷地把耳朵贴在门上听着里面的动静，但是里面安静得没有一点声音。

曼迪担心起来，慢慢地推开一条缝——里面连灯都没有开。

于是曼迪试探性地开口，“玲於？”

没有人回应他。

他不放心地又喊了一声，“玲於你在吗？”

“我在！你个臭土豆给我闭嘴！”

曼迪被吓了一跳，眼睛适应了黑暗后看到了坐在舞蹈室角落的玲於，他把自己缩成一小团，抱着膝盖把头埋在两腿之间。

曼迪小心地拉开门把自己挤进去，然后再把门小心地关上。他抬起手准备去摸墙上灯的开关时，却被玲於打断，“不要开灯！”

曼迪收回了手。

“那个，naoto桑说你喝醉了，让我过来看看。”

没有人回应他。

曼迪确认着小孩的位置，看着他一动也不动保持着刚刚的姿势，“你还好吗玲於？”

玲於沉默着，似乎睡过去一样。

在曼迪想着是要把他抱出去还是给他披条毯子的时候，玲於突然大声地开口，“你过来！”

曼迪吓了一跳，“什么？”

“我说你给我过来！”玲於这次的叫喊带上了哭腔。

曼迪急了，谁都见不得玲於哭，特别是他。

“我来了我来了，”曼迪小跑着到玲於身边，弯腰手撑着膝盖看他，伸出手想揉揉小孩的头最后却又停在半空中，“怎么了吗哪里不舒服？”

“蹲下来。”玲於还是没有把头从膝弯里抬起来，发出的声音闷闷的。

曼迪听话地蹲下了。

下一秒玲於突然身体往前倾扑到了曼迪的怀里，两个膝盖着地，把脸死死地埋在曼迪胸口，手紧紧地抱住曼迪的后背。

曼迪又一次被吓到了，可知道佐野玲於是谁，是那个平时净是以欺负自己为乐的小孩儿，是那个被自己宠坏的小霸王。玲於自尊心又很强很要面子，即使哥哥们再宠他他也不会轻易在哥哥们面前露出脆弱的一面。

这是第一次玲於主动拥抱曼迪。

曼迪愣了一下，在寂静无声的黑暗里，现在他唯一能感受到的存在，是这个埋在自己怀里的热源。

玲於在用力地紧紧抱住自己——意识到这个事实让曼迪有一瞬间的兴奋。他低下头看到小孩的发旋，鼻尖飘着丝丝啤酒混着洗发露的味道。

玲於没有再说话，只是单纯地抱着他。

曼迪看不到玲於的表情，但是小孩完全不松手，曼迪只好稍稍抬起被玲於压住的手臂，穿过玲於的腋下回抱住他，厚实的大手像哄小孩一样轻轻地拍打着玲於的后背。

玲於这次罕见地没有反抗，任由曼迪抱着。是因为喝醉了吧——曼迪这样想——但是变得粘人也不是不好，甚至有点开心。

曼迪曾经和队友们接受过一个采访，具体是什么他已经忘记了，但是他特别记得玲於在接受个人采访时的一句话，“曼迪是，只要他在，我就会觉得很安心。”

一般这种话当他们在一起相处时是绝对不会说出口的。

那时候曼迪就在想，原来我是有被一直依赖着的啊。

现在这个想法又一次在曼迪脑海中冒出来。

就算是玲於喝醉了的举动也好，虽然小孩平时总是欺负他，但是潜意识里还是依赖着队里这个最年长的大哥哥的。

这是玲於独属于向曼迪发泄的一份小脾气。

真可爱啊，曼迪想着，手掌慢慢上移，用指腹轻轻摩挲着玲於的后颈和他的发尾。

怀里的玲於不适地挣扎了一下，“别弄…好痒…”

曼迪轻轻地笑出声，把手安分地移回到玲於的后背，抱着玲於坐到地上，托着小孩的屁股把小孩的膝盖提离地面，把他两条腿夹着自己的腰，让他坐在自己大腿上，利用自己和玲於的体型差把玲於完全圈在自己怀里。

“你干什么……”怀里发出闷闷的声音。

“跪着会伤到你的膝盖，还是坐着吧。”曼迪用鼻尖蹭蹭玲於的发顶。

“哼……你不准说出去。”

“好好。”

两个人都不再讲话，静静地坐着。一片黑暗中，玲於贴着曼迪的胸膛，数着他越来越快的心跳声。

“你心跳越来越快了，嘻嘻。”小孩好像发现了什么有趣的事情一样，从曼迪的怀里抬起头看他。

曼迪闻声一低头便撞进了玲於的眼眸中。

他的心突然揪了一下。

“玲於，我想问你一个问题，”曼迪不敢看怀里的小孩，目视着前方的落地镜，“如果刚刚不是我跟着你过来，而是别人，比如凉太或者是naoto桑他们，你会像现在这样吗？”

曼迪觉得自己真是自私极了。

听到这个问题的玲於目不斜视地抬头盯着他，感受到视线的曼迪更加不敢动弹了。

他有点后悔问出这个问题。

玲於放在曼迪背后的手狠狠地拍了他一下，曼迪吃痛地挺直了腰背，“嘶”地一声。

“你这个土豆脑袋真的是个土豆，你是白痴吗？”

毒舌的玲於毫不客气地像平时一样朝曼迪发起攻击，曼迪疑惑地问，“什么？”

“不告诉你，自己猜去吧！笨——蛋！”玲於吐了吐舌头，重新埋回曼迪怀里去，不打算再理他。

“哎、玲於？”曼迪说，“玲於？”

“别动别说话！我要睡觉了！”

“那也不能在这里睡啊……”

曼迪看到小孩铁了心不会再动弹那么一毫米，只能妥协般揉揉他的头。

曼迪小声嘀咕起来，“要是明天感冒了就不好了……”

曼迪边说着边用自己的外套把怀里的玲於裹得更紧了点。

他看不见的是靠在自己胸前的玲於微微勾起的嘴角，“笨蛋。”

不知道过了多久，在黑暗里坐着的曼迪失去了对时间的把握，只知道怀里的小孩似乎已经睡着了，发出了均匀的呼吸声。

曼迪再次确认了一下，随后抱着玲於像抱小孩子一样把他从地上抱起来，慢慢地往舞蹈室门口走。

曼迪关上舞蹈室的门，转过身却被站在自己身后的山下健二郎给吓了一跳。

“健二郎桑，你吓死我了。”

山下健二郎似乎也喝了不少，脸红红的，瞪大眼睛在曼迪和他怀里的玲於身上来回扫视。

“玲於他喝醉了跑到这里来，现在睡着了我带他回去。”曼迪解释道。

“哦——这样——”山下健二郎故意拖起长音来，拍拍曼迪的肩膀，“我们家小孩你也知道，是很可爱，可爱到我们都把他捧在手心里生怕碰到摔到。”山下健二郎夸张地抬起手，朝着天花板的灯做出一个捧着珍珠明月的姿势。

“你懂吗，曼迪？”山下健二郎笑着看向曼迪，曼迪抿着嘴点点头。

如果你的假笑不那么瘆人我会很感激你的健二郎桑，曼迪想。

“那行吧快点回去吧，”山下健二郎看了看睡着的玲於，“你还是他第一个粘成这样的人。”

曼迪点点头道了谢后往电梯走去，他不知道的是山下健二郎去完洗手间回到房间后怎么和他的队友前后辈们描述“曼迪抱着睡着了脸红红的玲於回家”这件事，片冈直人听完后差点落泪。

第二天早上团里又有工作，玲於到休息室的时候曼迪正在上妆。

曼迪透过镜子看到玲於进门，习惯性地问了一句，“玲於，好一点了吗？”

整个休息室里除了化妆师拿工具的声音之外陷入了一片诡异的沉默。

一旁的小森隼紧张地咽了口口水，中务裕太带上了耳机，片寄凉太尴尬地咳了两声。

“你是在怀疑我的身体素质吗臭土豆？”金刚芭比抬起手臂彰显了一下自己的肌肉，小跑过来拍了一下曼迪的脑袋，凶巴巴地小声警告他，“不要说出去知道吗！”

“知道知道。”曼迪笑笑。

“你笑什么？有什么好笑？”

小森隼表示那边小声嘀嘀咕咕的两个人简直没眼看。

这时数原龙友和白滨亚岚刚从健身房回来，看到玲於后大声地打了个招呼，“哟玲於！屁股还好吗！”

小森隼一口水喷了出来，片寄凉太皱着眉瞪了眼数原龙友，中务裕太说我没听见，而身旁的白滨亚岚傻笑着看着他们。

“什么？”玲於疑惑地问了一句。

“就是健二郎桑说唔唔唔……”话说到一半的数原龙友被小森隼和中务裕太捂着嘴架了出去。

“健二郎桑？”玲於看向曼迪。

“啊昨晚我把你抱回去的时候碰到了健二郎桑。”曼迪说，丝毫没有注意到什么不对。

玲於气死了，“这不是完了吗！健二郎桑知道了全EXILE TRIBE都知道了！白痴！”

“唉不会吧，好痛！等下、别打了玲於，好痛！”

片寄凉太看着被打的曼迪和在走廊里被围着教育的数原龙友，还有手机里片冈直人发来的要照顾好玲於的信息，心累地叹了口气，戳开一瓶酸奶吸溜着拍下了玲於打曼迪的照片，发给了片冈直人。

看到信息发送成功的时候，片寄凉太突然意识到一个问题，是不是他们都误会了些什么东西？不过这也已经没有人在意了。


End file.
